


Mickey Milkovich Does Get Jealous

by fallingforcas



Series: Husband's n' shit [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay Bar, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mickey is a totally softie when jealous and drunk, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: #49 "Who cares about what they think?"Ian's co-worker has the hots for him. Jealous Mickey ensues.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Husband's n' shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 268





	Mickey Milkovich Does Get Jealous

It’s a Tuesday night, a night Mickey and Ian would usually spend cooped up on the couch watching game shows and smoking pot, and Ian had dragged Mickey to a bar downtown. A gay bar to be exact. It’s not like Mickey _hates_ the places. He could say it now, he’s totally gay, but every single time he set foot in one with Ian it always ended up with him punching some old geriatric fuck in the face. No doubt, there would be _many_ , many guys hopelessly attempting to hit on Ian. 

Ian had pleaded, and begged, and even tried to bribe Mickey into coming. Apparently, the guy he worked with had a birthday, and for some unbelievable reason Mickey had to come. Mickey didn’t even know the guy, nor did he want to after Ian’s longlist of complaints about the guy trying to hit on his ass. That’s why this was unbelievable to Mickey. Why were they celebrating this guy’s birthday when he was intent on stealing Ian away from him? 

Ian was too kind for his own good. 

They had arrived atleast two hours ago. Mickey had leapt towards the bar, barking for two beers at a time to help get through the night. Ian couldn’t drink that much, sticking to his limits whilst he was balancing out his meds, and had left Mickey wallowing at the bar for a while as he socialised with his co-workers. Mickey didn’t socialise, unless their name was Ian, so he stuck to the beer bottle. After a while, he felt the creeping buzz invading his body. A familiar, calming buzz. 

As the alcohol started to increasingly kick in, Mickey couldn’t stop himself from glaring at the celebratory party occurring behind him. Even in his drunk mind, he knew Ian would never cheat on him ever again, but the way that _fuck_ – Todd? Or was it Chris? – Mickey couldn’t give a single shit, the way that he was looking at Ian made his body itch and his fists instinctively clench. 

It wouldn’t be a night out without Mickey giving someone a beatdown. 

Especially when they are looking at Ian like he’s a piece of goddamn meat. 

Ian must catch onto Mickey’s prying, menacing glares, and releases himself from the clutches of his colleagues and approaches Mickey. “Hey, you gonna sit here wallowing in your own self-pity and staring people down all night? Or are you _actually_ going to talk to me?” 

Mickey lets the alcohol take him, taking another shot, “Fuck’s he lookin’ at?” 

Mickey doesn’t even need to turn around to know that Ian’s work friend, he wants to use that term very loosely, staring into the back of their heads. 

“Who?” Ian glances around, oblivious to the cause of Mickey’s brewing anger. 

Scoffing, Mickey takes another shot, “You know who, Gallagher.” 

Obviously, Ian knew who Mickey was talking about. He hadn’t stopped moaning about the guy since the minute Ian had mentioned the whole thing. A lot of _Why you want me to come, man? So, I can watch that fuck grope your ass and give you heart fucking eyes_ or one of his most beloved threats, _If he looks at you like that, even just once, I’m dumpin’ him in the river._ Yep, Ian knew exactly what Mickey was talking about. 

“Come on, Mick.” Ian pleads, shoving his shoulder a little, “It’s not like he’s gonna try anything.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Mickey slurs, turning to look, sloppily, at Ian, “Like he didn’t the _last_ time?” 

Ian steps a little closer, “He’s harmless, Mick. This _shit_ ” he motions towards the lined-up shots before Mickey, “is getting to your head. Just forget about him.” 

Mickey knows that Ian’s helplessly trying to make light of the situation. Probably because he didn’t want Mickey causing a scene like he always did. But Mickey was too far gone, intoxicated on tequila and a raging anger. Before he knows it, he’s rambling to himself, completely forgetting Ian’s presence next to him. 

“Fuckin’ harmless, my ass—” He grunts, knocking back another shot, “fuckin’ pussy _always_ looking, always fuckin’ creepin’ like some perv.” Ian watches in pure amazement as Mickey continues his drunken babble. “I’ll fuckin’ beat his ass, I swear to god. Fuckin’ homo, fuckin---” 

Ian huffs out a laugh, “You say fuckin’ one more time—” 

Mickey cuts him off, rambling off more shit, “Who the fuck does he think he is? God’s fuckin’ gift? Five foot fuckin’ nothing, a dick the size of my pinkie – look at him,” he glares over his shoulder, scowling to himself. “Standing there, thinkin’ about you. Thinkin’ about what he’s going to _do_ to you. I’m fuckin’ sick of it. Stupid---shit-fucking.” 

Finally, Ian finds a pause to interject to. “Jesus, Mick. What’s with the rambling bullshit?” 

“You know it’s true.” Mickey snarls. 

Ian knows Mickey’s drunk; he doesn’t drink this heavy anymore because he doesn’t like doing it in front of Ian. In a way, Ian likes this Mickey – open, unafraid, a total mess of _fuckin’_ and _shit_ , but a cute jealous Mickey at that. Mickey would rarely get jealous, because, well, Ian never had given him a reason to be jealous. Ian wants to see this jealously a little longer, but calming Mickey down, and totally reassuring him, was a better option than Mickey heading to jail for killing the guy. 

“Hey, Mick.” Ian grabs Mickey’s flushed face into his hands, searching his eyes, “Stop, okay.” 

Mickey deflates a little in Ian’s touch. Ian finally believes its his chance to speak. “What’s got you so riled up, huh? Who cares about what they think?” 

As Ian’s words leave his lips, Mickey shoves his hands away, turning back to his bottle. “I do.” He speaks lowly, as if ashamed. “I fucking care, alright.” 

Ian can sense Mickey wanting to say more – but as he had witnessed Mickey had openly expressed himself more than usual already – so he didn’t want to push him. Ian places a hand at the small of Mickey’s back, forcing him to grumpily turn. “Mick, you know why I wanted _you_ to come tonight?” 

Mickey raises his brow, smarmily answering, “Yep. So, I can finally beat the shit out of the guy.”

“No.” Ian presses, placing his free finger under Mickey’s chin, lifting it slightly. “I brought _you_ here because I wanted to show _you_ off.” 

Mickey hums to himself, pretending not to like Ian’s gentle touches, “Well, I’m making a pretty fucking bad impression, aren’t I.” 

Ian giggles to himself, glancing back into Mickey’s glazed eyes, totally in love. “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t do that, Mick.” 

Slapping Ian’s chest, Mickey finally breaks into timid smile. “Fuck off, man.” 

Ian leans in a little further, the music basking over them, “I love _you_ , Mick. I fuckin’ married you, surely that shows that.” He licks his lips, “I want you. Not any of these assholes. So, stop being a jealous fuck and kiss me.” 

Mickey doesn’t need to be told twice. He grips at Ian’s neck, pulling his face forward to his. They clash lips, their tongues twisting into the kiss, their eyes closed in pure bliss. Mickey possessively holds him, claiming the kiss, making sure the fucks around them knew who Ian belonged to. 

Once they separate, they’re both a fluttering mess of breathlessness.   
I

an grins, that stupid fucking grin that makes Mickey’s stomach curl, and offers, “You wanna get out of here?” 

For the first time, in like ever, Mickey didn’t end a night-out beating someone down. 


End file.
